One Too Far
by badwolf21
Summary: Rose and the Doctor talk about their recent trip, but the conservation leads to some heartache.
1. Chapter 1

One Too Far 

"You are so jealous."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Doctor said, walking through the Tardis doors and into the console room, closely followed by Rose holding something in her hands.

"You are so jealous." Rose repeated, smiling. She was enjoying the moment, maybe a little too much.

The Doctor spun around to her, "Rose, I'm a 900 year old Time Lord; I'm too old to get jealous." He fiddled with the controls and muttered under his breath "That's the last time I put the controls on random. Never again."

Rose opened her hands to show a small pink rosebud. She looked at it, happily and then looked up to the Doctor, who ignored her gaze. "Do you think we will ever go back?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not if I ever have anything to do with it, we won't." He said quietly, throwing his long coat on the seat.

"What?"

"We'll have to see." He said, trying not to give anything away. The truth was he was jealous. Very jealous. A few hours ago, he couldn't stop smiling but now all he wanted to do was to lock Rose in a cupboard and keep her there so no one else can look at her. _I can't do that_, he thought.

The Doctor glanced at Rose as she was holding up the rosebud, admiring it. She turned her attention to him just as the Doctor quickly pulled round the screen to look at. Rose strolled over to him, trying not to smile or look the slightest bit smug. "It's a great planet though," The Doctor shrugged, eyes still focused on the screen. "I mean, they are so cultured, wise and thoughtful. And the planet has the best name ever."

She leant against the console and the Doctor meet her gaze. She nudged the Doctor in the ribs and they stared at each other for a few seconds. The Doctor caved and said with a grin "Yeah, it is a good name".

"Shame we have to leave so quickly."

"Well, we have to leave before the ceremony. Otherwise who knows what would have happened."

"Yeah, but it so pretty and kind of sweet really."

The Doctor looked down at her hand again and saw the rose bud. And it had to be Rose's favourite colour as well, almost as if it was rubbing it in the Doctor's face.

He sighed exasperated. "Rose, that rosebud is a – do you have to keep it?"

"It was a present. I can't just throw it away." She replied examining carefully, knowing full well that it was annoying the Doctor.

"He'll never know." He mumbled, but Rose heard and raised an eyebrow.

_When Rose and the Doctor had landed they had no idea where they were. According to the Doctor "It was more fun that way". They opened the Tardis doors to see they had arrived in the middle of a forest. Flowers bloomed of all colours, covering the trees and the ground. Rain drops from the night before, sparkled from the greens and made them even more beautiful. The sun shone bright and the heat warmed even the coldest places of a person. Rose couldn't help but bask in the glow. The Doctor looked to her and simply thought my god, she's beautiful. _

_However when the Doctor and Rose found a nearby village, things changed very quickly. The Doctor did his usual greeting but upon hearing Rose's name, they gasped. Looks of wonder and hope crept their faces. An elderly woman pulled Rose in for a hug and beamed at them both. The Doctor and Rose shrugged at each other assuming they hadn't visitors for a while. The woman pulled Rose away from the Doctor and toward a huge stone temple in the distance. _

_The Doctor tried to follow them but the other villagers blocked his path. The Doctor explained that he had a "No wandering off" rule with Rose, but the villagers were not listening to him. They simply smiled and said "Thank you". _

_The Doctor smiled back and said "Oh, okay. Could you tell me what planet this is? Got no idea, we just sorted of landed here." _

_The elderly woman's husband stepped forward. "My dear Doctor, this is the Planet Rose". _

_The Doctor's face broke into a huge grin. "Oh, that's why you've taken to Rose so quickly. Well, who wouldn't? Why have you taken to her to the temple?" _

_"There is a prophecy that told of us that a girl named after the planet will come to us. To save us. She is deemed worthy of a proposal of marriage from our mighty Prince." _

_The Doctor's grin faded instantly. He didn't need to hear another word and he sprinted towards the temple. Meanwhile the elderly woman introduced Rose to the Prince, who was a young, strong handsome man. He bowed at her feet and lifted her hand to kiss it. _

_The Doctor entered the room just as the Prince was handing Rose the precious rosebud (which was seen as engagement ring on their planet). Without a second thought, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand as she accepted the flower. Before the Prince could argue, the Doctor yanked Rose away from him and headed in the direction of the Tardis. Rose was baffled at first but the Doctor explained on the way back (well actually he had to shout) as the villagers and the Prince were chasing them and commanding him to give him back their future Queen. Rose knew that she didn't want to marry a man she hardly knew but loved the attention she was getting. _

"If you were anymore jealous, you'd be green". Rose said, sitting down on the seat.

The Doctor stood straight and looked carefully in her eyes. "Rose, I'm not jealous."

Rose crossed her arms, not believing him for a second. "You've been jealous before." She stated.

"When?"

"Not so much when, but of who," The Doctor stared at her blankly, completely thrown. "Mickey".

The Doctor scoffed "Why would I be jealous of Mickey the Idiot? What possible reason could I be jealous of that… that… idiot?"

Rose knew this was a difficult topic to talk about with the Doctor. They had tried to talk about this before and he said that "Humans wither and die". Rose looked at the rosebud carefully. The petals were strong pink colour and it had just been cut. Rose knew what this would mean that it would also wither and die soon. _Ironic_, she thought. The one thing that Mickey would always beat the Doctor at was him simply being human. Mickey didn't realise this but Rose and the Doctor knew this all too well. It was just never said out loud.

Rose frowned at him. "Doctor," She said calmly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I get it. I do. Everybody gets jealous; it's a rite of passage".

"Like you." The Doctor said abruptly.

"Huh?" Rose said, looking bewildered.

"Don't look at me like that, Rose Tyler. You've been jealous before too. Remember Reinette?" The Doctor teased.

Rose stepped back, hurt. Her hand fell from his shoulder and he instantly missed her touch. The Doctor could tell he had gone one step too far by her face. Tears swelled in her eyes and she dropped the rosebud to the floor.

"Rose, I'm sorry" He shouted as she ran out of sight.

**A/N: To be continued... **

**Hope you like it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. Been buried under uni work. **

_"Rose, I'm sorry" He shouted as she ran out of sight._

The Doctor slumped on to the seat with his head in hands. "Stupid. Stupid." He muttered to himself. He shook his head and debated whether to run after her. Maybe give her some space. She must have known that he didn't mean it. He ran his hands through his hair. Suddenly a horrible thought dawned on him. _What if she decides to leave. _The Tardis hummed, almost sounding annoyed at him as well. So he did the right thing, pushed himself off the seat and chased after her.

Rose was in the library, sitting against a bookshelf with her head balanced on her knees. She was sobbing, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. She pulled her phone from her pocket and flicked through the contacts, until she came to "Mum". Rose hesitantly pressed the dial button and held it up to her ear. After a couple of rings, a friendly voice answered. "Hello, love."

"Hi, mum" Rose said quietly. "How are you?"

"Rushed off my feet. Howard's been doing my head in. Last night we were meant to go down to the pub – you know the one by that new Fish and Chips shop – and it poured down. I told him we would have a quiet night in and –" Jackie paused for a second. "Sweetheart, are you alright? You seem a bit off."

Rose took a deep breath, trying to make sure she didn't burst into tears. The last thing she needed was her Mum wanting to kill the Doctor next time they stopped off for a visit. "No, I'm fine. It's just been a bit mental, running about and all. The Doctor's working on the console and I just wanted to say 'hi'".

"Oh, okay. Well as long as he's treating you right. Isn't he?"

Rose glanced up and saw the Doctor peering through the door. He gave her a small smile but the look of regret on his face was a clear as day.

"Course, he is. Always does. Mum got to go, we're going to be off soon. See you soon."

"You better. Bye."

Rose hung up the phone and the Doctor entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Rose, I'm so sorry. I'm the idiot. I went too far." He sounded sincere and Rose lifted her head to look at him properly. He moved towards her and she heaved herself up.

"You're right. I was jealous. I mean, look at her. She's pretty, smart – smarter than I'll ever be – and then of course…"

The Doctor hushed by putting her hands on her shoulders, pulling her a bit closer to him. "No. No, course not. She's different… she's not…"

"Not what?" Rose said, trying not to sound too intrigued.

The Doctor ran his hands down her shoulders, trying to reassure her. He smiled at her, hoping that it didn't need to be said out loud.

"Rose, you are brilliant. All the things we've done together over the last couple of years, not many people can do that. I mean I introduced you to world were most people would run scared, but not you."

Rose shook her head slightly, not looking convinced. The Doctor lifted her chin so she could look into his deep brown eyes, hoping that she would find some comfort.

"I mean how many aliens have we fought together you and me. Werewolves, Gleth, Daleks, and so many more."

Rose wiped her eyes, drying off the rest of her tears. "Really?"

The Doctor pulled her into a close hug and she squeezed him tight. He pulled back for a second. "Rose, I couldn't have done all these things without you. You save me every day, you know that?"

Rose sighed. "Okay," she said calmly. "Do me a favour; try remembering that next time, will you?"

"What?"

Rose poked him in the ribs, maybe a little too hard but accompanied it with her trade mark smile to ease the blow.

"What?" The Doctor said again.

Rose headed for the door and opened it slightly. The Doctor looked as if someone had just given the hardest equation to solve and Captain Jack had beaten him to the answer.

Rose shook her head, smiling. "Come on, then. Onwards".

She skipped out of the room, leaving the Doctor speechless. He stood there completely dumbstruck. He opened his mouth a couple of times but no sound followed. Finally he chased after her, shouting "Rose?"


End file.
